Voleur d'enfant
by Miss Lily Rogue
Summary: Severus est au trente-sixième dessous depuis que Lily Evans-Potter a été assassinée par Voldemort. Il erre comme une âme en peine, sans aucun but, jusqu'au jour où il croise la route d'une petite fille… (UA. Univers magique. Ne tient pas compte de l'histoire originale.)
1. La première fois

_Hello!_

 _Me revoici avec une histoire assez courte (5 ou 6 chapitres maximum) et un peu glauque, il faut bien l'avouer... Severus est toujours mon personnage principal et j'ajoute un OC (pour changer, me direz-vous^^)._

 _Donc c'est un UA, comme je l'ai mis dans le résumé, et je me fiche bien de tout ce qui se passe dans les livres "Harry Potter", je reprends juste le fait que Lily Evans a été assassinée par Voldemort et que Severus fabrique des potions.^^_

 _En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira!_

 _Bonne lecture! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La première fois**

« Lily ! Viens ! On rentre ! »

La première fois que Severus Rogue avait entendu cette mère appeler son enfant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se retourner pour voir quel genre de petite fille pouvait bien répondre à ce si doux prénom.

Comme tout droit sortie de l'un de ses propres souvenirs, une fillette d'environ cinq ou six ans, aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux verts, qui brillaient d'une malice enfantine, était alors passée devant lui en courant pour rejoindre sa maman, qui commençait à s'impatienter en regardant sa montre, avait mis sa main dans la sienne et s'était éloignée vers sa maison.

Une fois encore, poussé par quelque chose qui dépassait la raison ou l'entendement, Severus les avait suivies, sa mère et elle, pour voir où elles habitaient, en prenant soin de se jeter un sortilège de Désillusion afin d'être certain de passer inaperçu.

Il s'était alors retrouvé devant une jolie petite maison de banlieue, avec un petit jardinet entouré d'une clôture de piquets blancs devant la façade, semblables aux autres habitations de la rue. Il s'était un peu approché et avait regardé par les fenêtres, qui donnaient dans le salon et dans la cuisine, pour observer ses habitants.

Il prit rapidement l'habitude de se rendre ici et revint plusieurs fois pour contempler cette petite fille, qui ressemblait tant à son amie d'enfance, qui avait péri quelques mois plus tôt, froidement assassinée, elle et son mari, par un mage noir extrêmement puissant.

L'enfant vivait avec sa mère uniquement. Au cours de toutes ses observations, il n'avait jamais remarqué l'ombre d'un mari, d'un père ou d'un compagnon. Elles habitaient toutes les deux et semblaient parfaitement heureuses ainsi, même s'il trouvait que la jeune mère laissait souvent son enfant un peu trop livrée à elle-même. Malheureusement, le bonheur et l'harmonie ne sont pas éternels…

Environ un an après la première fois où Severus avait commencé à observer la petite Lily et sa mère, un homme entra soudain dans l'équation. Il se mit à venir de plus en plus souvent rendre visite à la jeune mère célibataire et il finit par s'installer chez elle quelques mois plus tard.

Rogue n'appréciait pas cet homme : il le trouvait faux, sournois, beau parleur, étrange et même carrément malsain ! Oui, il le trouvait malsain alors que cela faisait plus d'un an et demi que lui-même observait régulièrement une mère et sa fille à leur insu… Mais ce n'était pas la même chose ! Cet homme avait quelque chose qui clochait, il ne le sentait vraiment pas et il n'aimait pas la façon qu'il avait de parler, regarder ou toucher la petite Lily.

Bien sûr, il lui était impossible d'observer ces trois Moldus vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, il devait gagner sa vie et travaillait huit heures par jour et cinq jours par semaine, comme tout le monde. C'est pourquoi il ratait inévitablement des épisodes et il s'étonna de voir cette petite fille si joyeuse et pleine de vie se renfermer sur elle-même et s'éteindre à mesure que le temps passait…

Vivement intrigué par ce phénomène étrange et ayant cru distinguer une marque bleuâtre sur le poignet de la petite fille, Rogue, qui était obnubilé par cette famille, prit quelques jours de congés afin de les surveiller de plus près.

Ses premières heures d'observation ne furent pas très intéressantes: ils s'étaient tous les trois levés, avaient pris leur petit-déjeuner, la mère avait conduit sa fille à l'école avant de se rendre au travail et l'homme s'était également rendu sur son lieu de travail pour la journée. Ensuite, la mère était revenue en compagnie de sa fille, elle avait commencé à préparer le souper pendant que la petite faisait ses devoirs et l'homme était rentré vers 17 h 30. Ils avaient mangé tous ensemble puis les choses avaient commencé à déraper…

Tandis que la femme faisait la vaisselle dans la cuisine, la petite fille était montée à l'étage pour faire couler un bain et l'homme l'avait suivie…

« J'ai huit ans, je sais prendre mon bain toute seule, avait entendu Severus, qui avait jeté un sortilège pour entendre tout ce qui se disait dans la maison, sans apercevoir ce qui se passait à l'étage.

\- Ta mère m'a demandé de te surveiller, mentit alors l'homme.

\- Regarde, je n'ai pas mis beaucoup d'eau, déclara Lily. Je ne saurais pas me noyer.

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent… rétorqua-t-il. Allez ! Déshabille-toi ! » ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Severus n'entendit rien pendant quelques temps puis l'homme menaça alors l'enfant :

« Si tu ne te dépêches pas, je le dirai à ta mère et elle va te gronder pour l'avoir dérangée.

\- D'accord… soupira finalement la petite fille au bout de quelques secondes, vaincue. Mais je ne veux plus que tu me touches, je n'aime pas et, en plus, je sais me laver toute seule, décréta-t-elle en essayant d'être ferme.

\- C'était juste pour t'aider, tu sais… répliqua-t-il avec un sourire dans la voix.

\- Oui et ben je ne veux pas, répéta-t-elle.

\- Très bien, c'est bon, souffla-t-il, agacé. Vas-y maintenant. »

Severus était choqué. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ce que cette discussion sous-entendait ? Cet abominable pervers s'était donc déjà permis de poser ses mains sur elle ? Que lui avait-il fait ? S'était-il contenté de la regarder et de la toucher légèrement ou avait-il déjà tenté de faire plus que ça ?

Voulant à tout prix éloigner cet homme malsain de l'enfant, Rogue lança alors un sortilège à la mère qui appela son compagnon pour qu'il descende et vienne l'aider à finir la vaisselle. Il entendit le Moldu soupirer de dépit mais, néanmoins, il le vit rejoindre la cuisine, tandis que la fillette soufflait de soulagement dans sa salle de bain.

Après avoir entendu une telle discussion, plus question pour Severus de quitter sa place, devant la maison des Moldus, et il resta campé là toute la soirée.

La petite fille s'était couchée vers 19 h 30 et les deux adultes avaient regardé la télévision dans le salon jusqu'à 23 h. Autant dire que ce furent des heures de pur ennui pour lui… Mais il s'accrocha et resta encore sur son lieu d'observation bien après qu'ils soient tous montés se coucher.

Alors qu'il songeait sérieusement à aller dormir lui aussi, vers 2 h du matin, Severus se redressa soudain, après avoir perçu des bruits de pas et de portes. Il tendit l'oreille plus attentivement et entendit bientôt un matelas grincer sous le poids de quelqu'un puis la fillette émettre des gémissements plaintifs dans un demi-sommeil.

« Non… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle, à peine éveillée.

\- Chut… Tais-toi ! lui répondit la voix masculine en chuchotant.

\- Non… Laisse-moi… Enlève tes mains de là… essaya-t-elle de le repousser.

\- Je t'ai dit de te taire ! » répéta-t-il, se faisant plus menaçant.

C'en fut trop pour Rogue qui déclencha l'alarme incendie de la maison d'un simple coup de baguette magique afin de mettre un terme à tout cela.

À peine une ou deux minutes plus tard, les trois Moldus étaient tous descendus dans le salon, bien réveillés, et l'homme pestait en faisant le tour de toutes les alarmes, qui refusaient étrangement de s'éteindre. À court de solutions, il se résolut finalement à appeler les pompiers alors que la jeune femme avait conduit sa fille chez la voisine afin qu'elle puisse finir sa nuit tranquillement, en attendant qu'ils aient réglé cet agaçant problème d'alarmes.

Fier de son coup et sachant que la petite Lily ne risquait rien chez la vieille dame qui habitait à côté, Rogue décida de rentrer chez lui pour dormir quelques heures et réfléchir à une solution pour tirer d'affaire la fillette.

.

Des solutions rationnelles, il y en avait probablement mais Severus les oublia toutes lorsque, trois jours plus tard, alors qu'il avait suivi les Moldus dans un parc avec une aire de jeux non loin de leur domicile, il surprit les pensées de l'homme qui regardait la fillette jouer sur une balançoire avec un autre enfant.

La mère de la petite avait apparemment prévu de partir quelques jours avec une amie et il projetait d'assouvir enfin ses désirs pervers lors de son absence. Il avait même déjà programmé ce qu'il avait l'intention de lui faire et aussi ce qu'il lui dirait pour l'engager à garder le silence.

Alors, profitant d'un instant où personne ne regardait vers les enfants et du fait que Lily s'était isolée près d'une tour en bois avec un toboggan, le sorcier désillusionné s'avança vivement vers elle, plaqua une main sur sa bouche tout en l'entourant de son bras et transplana directement chez lui.

Arrivé là, il jeta des sorts pour insonoriser sa maison et verrouiller les portes, ôta sa main de sa bouche et l'entraîna dans les escaliers alors qu'elle s'était mise à se débattre, à hurler et à pleurer.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je veux ma maman ! Où je suis ? Je veux retourner près de ma maman ! Lâchez-moi ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

\- C'est hors de question, tu ne retourneras pas là-bas, répondit-il calmement en ouvrant la porte de sa propre chambre et en l'obligeant à pénétrer à l'intérieur.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Je ne veux pas rester ici ! répliqua-t-elle, totalement paniquée. Maman ! cria-t-elle encore.

\- Je suis désolé, déclara Rogue en refermant la porte, la laissant seule et désemparée dans la pièce.

\- Non ! S'il vous plaît ! » l'entendit-il encore hurler en descendant les marches de l'escalier.

.

Deux heures. C'est le temps que la fillette passa à crier, à sangloter, à appeler à l'aide, à réclamer sa maman, à implorer sa pitié et à frapper contre le panneau en bois de la porte.

Ça pouvait paraître court et long tout à la fois. Qu'est-ce que deux heures dans une vie ? Pas grand-chose, me direz-vous. Mais deux heures passées à pousser des cris pour pouvoir rentrer chez soi, auprès des gens qu'on aime, ou à entendre une fillette de huit ans vous supplier de la laisser partir, c'est vraiment très long…

Severus avait passé tout ce temps, la tête entre ses mains, à se demander ce qui lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille. Et, après ces deux heures de réflexion, ponctuées de sanglots et de coups sur une porte, il devait admettre qu'il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il avait enlevé cette enfant et retourner là-bas pour la rendre à sa mère, surtout en sachant ce que son beau-père projetait de lui faire subir, était inenvisageable pour lui.

Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il observait la fillette et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive un quelconque mal. Il s'était attaché à elle, qui était quasiment une copie conforme de sa meilleure amie, la femme qu'il avait aimée et perdue dans des circonstances tragiques.

Dans sa tête, on lui avait offert une seconde chance de tout recommencer. C'était sa nouvelle petite Lily à lui et il ne comptait pas la rendre. C'était désormais la sienne, un point c'est tout. Tant pis pour eux, si ces Moldus n'avaient pas su en prendre soin correctement.

.

De son côté, la petite fille avait fini par arrêter de crier et de frapper contre la porte. Elle n'avait plus de voix, elle avait mal aux mains et, ses joues baignées de larmes, elle était désormais assise en boule dans un coin de la pièce, ses bras entourant ses jambes, recroquevillée sur elle-même le plus possible.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Elle jouait dans la plaine de jeux et tout à coup elle s'était retrouvée ici après que quelqu'un lui ait mis une main sur sa bouche et l'ait entourée d'un bras. Elle avait éprouvé une sensation très étrange, avait eu le tournis et quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle n'était plus au même endroit.

Pourquoi cet homme l'avait-il donc arrachée à sa mère ? Que comptait-il faire d'elle ? Pourquoi avait-il dit qu'elle ne retournerait plus chez elle ? Qui était-il ? Où étaient-ils ? Pourquoi l'avait-il amenée ici ? Autant de questions pour lesquelles elle ne trouvait aucune réponse.

.

Rogue, après avoir procédé à quelques aménagements dans sa demeure, se dirigea vers sa chambre, dans laquelle il avait laissé la fillette quelques heures plus tôt désormais, frappa pour annoncer sa venue et entra directement après.

Ne distinguant l'enfant nulle part, il fronça les sourcils et s'avança un peu plus dans la pièce en l'appelant :

« Lily ? »

Il vit soudain une petite tête rousse se tourner vers lui et des yeux verts brillant toujours de larmes se poser sur son visage. Elle était là, dans un coin, blottie entre son lit et sa commode et l'observait, perplexe.

« Comment vous savez comment je m'appelle ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix éraillée d'avoir trop crié.

\- J'ai entendu ta mère te nommer ainsi, répondit-il tout simplement.

\- Laissez-moi partir, ordonna-t-elle.

\- Non », répliqua-t-il aussitôt, inébranlable.

La petite détourna la tête et enfouit son visage dans ses bras en recommençant à pleurer silencieusement.

« Je t'ai apporté à manger, déclara Severus en posant un plateau garni d'un dîner bien chaud sur la commode.

\- Je n'en veux pas… Je veux juste rentrer chez moi… geignit-elle tristement.

\- Bien. Je te le laisse toujours, au cas où tu changerais d'avis », répondit-il en quittant de nouveau la pièce.

Il verrouilla la porte et retourna dans la chambre qui se trouvait juste à côté afin de terminer de l'agencer pour en faire celle de la fillette.

.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus, qui se trouvait en bas à lire l'un de ses nombreux ouvrages dans son salon, crut entendre la petite fille à l'étage qui l'appelait. Intrigué, il posa son livre sur la table basse, se leva et gravit les escaliers.

« Monsieur. Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, entendit-il plus distinctement en parvenant devant la porte de sa chambre.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? interrogea-t-il alors à travers le panneau en bois avant de déverrouiller la porte.

\- Monsieur, je dois aller aux toilettes, s'il vous plaît », demanda-t-elle alors.

Il ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir, heureux qu'elle communique un peu avec lui, même si ce n'était que pour lui demander d'aller aux toilettes, il ouvrit la porte et, la voyant tortiller nerveusement ses doigts, il lui tendit la main pour la mener jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Elle prit sa main sans trop d'hésitation et le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête un peu plus loin devant une porte, qu'il ouvrit et où il l'engagea à entrer d'un signe de tête. Elle leva ses yeux vers son visage en passant devant lui et fut surprise lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il refermait la porte sur elle pour la laisser seule.

« Vous… ne restez pas pour me surveiller ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il aussitôt. Tu es suffisamment grande pour te débrouiller seule, non ? interrogea-t-il en haussant l'un de ses sourcils noirs.

\- Heu… oui… Mais je croyais que…

\- Tout ce qu'a bien pu te dire ton beau-père est totalement faux, la coupa-t-il. Il ne se comportait pas correctement avec toi », ajouta-t-il avant de refermer la porte sur elle qui arborait un air ébahi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrit et Rogue reprit la main de la fillette dans la sienne mais celle-ci eut un mouvement de recul et s'exclama :

« Aïe !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Rogue, inquiet.

\- Je… J'ai mal aux mains… » lui avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête, honteuse.

Il prit alors ses deux mains dans les siennes et les observa sous toutes leurs coutures. Elle avait frappé si fort sur cette porte en implorant qu'il la libère qu'elle s'était écorchée les mains et s'était fait des bleus.

Il plaça alors une main dans le haut de son dos pour la diriger vers la chambre qu'il avait préparée pour elle, la fit entrer et l'engagea à s'asseoir sur le lit avant de la laisser pour aller chercher de quoi la soigner dans ses réserves de crèmes et de potions.

Il réapparut dans la chambre environ une ou deux minutes plus tard, s'agenouilla face à elle, déboucha un flacon et répandit un liquide violet sur ses deux mains. Aussitôt toutes ses écorchures se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes et la fillette leva son visage abasourdi vers lui, ne comprenant pas comment une telle chose pouvait bien être possible.

Rogue se contenta de lui offrir un mince sourire pour répondre à ses interrogations muettes et, après avoir refermé son flacon, il s'empara d'un petit pot rond contenant un onguent de couleur blanche tirant sur le bleu iceberg, prit un peu de crème dans ses mains et massa celles de la petite fille avec celle-ci pour faire disparaître ses bleus.

Quand ce fut fait, il referma la petite boîte et reprit son flacon de potion, s'apprêtant à partir et à la laisser seule, mais celle-ci le retint en lui demandant :

« Je peux retourner chez moi, maintenant ?

\- Non, je regrette, répondit-il en secouant légèrement la tête.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Rogue observa ses grands yeux verts en réfléchissant à la façon dont il allait formuler sa réponse puis il répondit finalement :

« Ils ne s'occupaient pas bien de toi.

\- Ma maman s'occupe bien de moi, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Non. Elle ne fait pas très attention à toi et elle te laisse trop souvent seule, livrée à toi-même.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai… dit-elle en secouant la tête, refusant d'admettre une telle chose.

\- Si. En plus, elle a refusé de t'écouter les rares fois où tu as voulu lui parler du comportement déplacé de ton beau-père, argumenta-t-il.

\- Comment… Comment vous savez tout ça ? demanda-t-elle, totalement larguée, en fronçant les sourcils et en fuyant son regard. Vous nous avez espionné ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais… Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

La petite se tut, véritablement perturbée par ce qu'il lui avait dit, et elle l'entendit ajouter avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre :

« Je ne te laisserai pas retourner là-bas, auprès de ce désaxé. Il avait l'intention de te faire du mal et je ne veux pas que cela se produise. »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _L'histoire sera courte et comportera 5 ou 6 chapitres, que je posterai une fois par semaine._

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	2. Acceptation

_Hello!_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, qui ont ajouté cette histoire en favori ou en "à suivre". ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Acceptation**

Tous les jours, Rogue, qui travaillait depuis son domicile, fabriquant des potions pour tous les apothicaires de Grande-Bretagne, apportait ses trois repas quotidiens à la fillette mais elle refusait d'y toucher. Elle consentait seulement à lui parler pour lui demander de la laisser partir et pour pouvoir se rendre à la salle de bain.

Au bout du cinquième jour de jeûne, Severus déclara calmement en lui apportant son petit-déjeuner :

« Si tu ne te décides pas à manger toute seule, je serai bientôt obligé de t'y forcer.

\- Laissez-moi rentrer chez moi, demanda-t-elle, une fois de plus, installée sur son lit, les genoux relevés sous son menton et ses bras entourant ses jambes.

\- Non, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Tu es peut-être butée et j'admire ton courage et ta détermination mais je le suis encore plus que toi. Je ne changerai pas d'avis, tu resteras ici, avec moi, expliqua-t-il patiemment.

\- Je suis sûre que ma maman et la police me cherchent, affirma-t-elle avec foi.

\- Oui, ils te cherchent mais ils ne te trouveront pas.

\- Comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûr ? Vous allez me tuer ? interrogea-t-elle, sourcils froncés.

\- Non, je ne vais pas te tuer, répondit-il, étonné par sa question. Est-ce que j'ai déjà essayé de te faire du mal ?

\- Non, pas encore… rétorqua-t-elle, sceptique.

\- Je ne te ferai aucun mal, tu as ma parole, dit-il fermement.

\- Mais alors pourquoi vous me gardez ici ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit », répondit-il en soupirant.

Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, après avoir déposé son plateau sur la commode, et qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, il l'entendit soudain déclarer en parlant de son beau-père :

« Il me disait que c'était normal, que tout le monde faisait ça… Mais ce n'était pas normal, ce qu'il faisait, pas vrai ?

\- Non, ce n'était pas normal. Il a profité de toi. Il ne pouvait pas faire ce qu'il a fait, lui expliqua-t-il en se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

\- Je ne savais pas, je n'avais jamais eu de papa… Je n'aimais pas mais, comme il me disait que c'était comme ça, je le croyais quand même un peu… dit-t-elle, penaude, en grimaçant.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu n'y es pour rien, tu ne pouvais pas savoir », répondit Rogue, voulant la réconforter, en s'approchant légèrement d'elle.

La petite fille l'observa intensément de ses yeux verts, comme si elle le jaugeait, et Severus, après s'être perdu un instant dans ce regard émeraude, tenta de lui poser la question qui le tourmentait et lui brûlait les lèvres depuis de nombreux jours, hésitant :

« Il… Il ne t'a jamais… Hum… Comment dire ? Tu sais ce que veux dire le mot "violer" ?

\- Oui, je pense que je sais… répondit-elle, les joues roses, en fuyant son regard.

\- Il n'a jamais fait ça ? s'assura-t-il, soucieux.

\- Je crois qu'il a voulu… Mais les alarmes incendies se sont toutes déclenchées et il est vite sorti de ma chambre pour ne pas que maman le voit », expliqua-t-elle alors.

Il ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir, soulagé et heureux d'être intervenu à temps ce soir-là, et il les rouvrit subitement en l'entendant affirmer, convaincue :

« C'est toi qui a fait ça. Tu as déclenché les alarmes pour l'arrêter.

\- Effectivement, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête, surpris qu'elle le tutoie.

\- C'est parce que tu m'aimes bien que tu as fait ça ?

\- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, concéda-t-il.

\- Et tu veux que je mange parce que tu ne veux pas que je meure ?

\- Absolument.

\- Tu es triste d'être tout seul dans ta maison ? enchaîna-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit-il après un moment de flottement.

\- C'est pour ça que tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

\- En effet. »

Le silence s'installa entre eux et perdura pendant plusieurs minutes, la fillette semblant réfléchir très sérieusement à tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, puis finalement elle avoua :

« J'ai vraiment très faim, tu sais. Tu veux bien me donner mon plateau ?

\- Oui, tout de suite, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt en récupérant son repas et en le posant sur ses jambes qu'elle avait étendues devant elle.

\- Merci.

\- De rien », répondit-il avant de quitter sa chambre.

.

Severus était redescendu, content que la petite Lily ait enfin accepté de manger quelque chose et il se dirigea vers son laboratoire afin de préparer quelques flacons de philtre de Paix, de potions pour un sommeil sans rêve, de Régénération sanguine, … selon les différentes commandes des apothicaires.

Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il était concentré sur ses différents chaudrons, qu'il avait parfaitement synchronisés pour pouvoir tout faire à la fois, quand il fut surpris d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Il dirigea son regard vers la source du bruit et découvrit la fillette, qui balayait de ses grands yeux verts la pièce, une main toujours sur la clenche.

« Tu ne fermes même plus ma porte, en fait ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Non. Ça fait deux jours qu'elle n'est pas verrouillée, répondit-il simplement.

\- Par contre, la porte de devant est bloquée, affirma-t-elle, sachant cela après l'avoir éprouvé par elle-même.

\- Oui. Tu peux circuler librement dans la maison mais tu ne peux pas sortir. »

Elle l'observa quelques secondes de son regard perçant avant de s'avancer vers lui et de demander, intriguée :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je fabrique des remèdes pour des apothicaires.

\- C'est quoi "des apothicaires" ?

\- Des pharmaciens, clarifia-t-il.

\- Ah, d'accord, dit-elle en s'approchant encore afin d'essayer de voir le contenu des chaudrons.

\- Attention, ne viens pas trop prêt, l'avertit-il en plaçant un bras devant elle pour la stopper. C'est très chaud et c'est dangereux.

\- Tu veux que je retourne dans ma chambre ? interrogea-t-elle tristement, en ayant assez d'être seule depuis cinq longues journées.

\- Non, tu peux rester. Je veux juste que tu fasses attention pour ne pas te faire mal.

\- Tu me montres ce qu'il y a dans tes grosses casseroles ? »

Severus ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en l'entendant qualifier ses chaudrons de potionniste de "grosses casseroles" et en la voyant se hausser sur la pointe de ses pieds pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose.

« Oui, je vais te montrer, acquiesça-t-il simplement. Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras pour te mettre à la bonne hauteur ? s'assura-t-il, ne voulant surtout pas briser la confiance qui semblait commencer à s'établir entre eux.

\- Oui, tu peux », répondit-elle aussitôt en hochant la tête.

Rogue se pencha alors vers elle, entoura ses jambes d'un bras, passa l'autre dans son dos pour la soutenir et la cala contre son flanc avant de s'approcher légèrement du chaudron pour qu'elle puisse voir la potion qui bouillonnait lentement.

La petite s'accrocha à son cou à l'aide de ses deux mains et examina la mixture qui avait une curieuse couleur sombre aux reflets changeants et qui exhalait des odeurs qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de sentir.

Puis, après son observation minutieuse de la potion, elle reporta son attention sur le visage de l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras et déclara :

« Tu n'as pas un métier comme tout le monde, toi.

\- Non, ce que je fais est un peu spécial, tu as raison, approuva-t-il, légèrement amusé.

\- Pourquoi tu es tout seul ? demanda-t-elle ensuite, passant du coq à l'âne.

\- Parce que je… je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien… répondit-il, sincère, en la reposant par terre. La preuve, je t'ai enlevée.

\- Mais… tu es quand même gentil… Vraiment plus gentil que Craig en tout cas… dit-elle, pensive.

\- Ce n'est pas très difficile, répliqua-t-il, en songeant avec colère à ce sale Moldu répugnant.

\- Et tes parents à toi, ils sont où ? questionna-t-elle encore, cherchant pourquoi il était si seul.

\- Ils sont morts quand j'avais dix-sept ans.

\- J'ai de la peine pour toi… » rétorqua-t-elle alors, compatissante.

Rogue tourna sa tête vers elle, étonné de l'entendre dire une telle chose alors qu'il l'avait enlevée et qu'il la retenait prisonnière dans sa demeure contre son gré, puis il la vit qui s'apprêtait à lui poser une nouvelle question.

« Puisque tu ne veux pas que je rentre chez moi, je peux rester avec toi ? interrogea-t-elle en le fixant de ses grands yeux verts. Moi non plus, je n'aime pas être toute seule.

\- Oui, tu peux rester », répondit-il en s'adoucissant devant son regard brillant de franchise et d'innocence.

.

Cela faisait à présent deux mois que Lily était là.

Après lui avoir posé la question un nombre incalculable de fois, elle s'était finalement résignée, ne lui demandait plus de la laisser partir, se nourrissait correctement et passait ses journées derrière lui à observer ses faits et gestes et à vouloir se rendre utile. Même si elle était soulagée de ne plus avoir à être en contact avec son beau-père, sa mère lui manquait toujours terriblement et, tous les soirs, elle pleurait en pensant à elle avant de s'endormir.

Rogue était satisfait de la tournure qu'avaient pris les événements : il avait réussi à établir une relation de confiance avec elle et il appréciait avoir la fillette à ses côtés, même s'il était conscient qu'elle était toujours très peinée d'être séparée de sa mère.

Il s'était rendu dans des magasins moldus, bien loin de là où il habitait, grâce au transplanage, pour acheter de nouveaux vêtements, des chaussures, quelques peluches et quelques jeux pour l'enfant afin qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas trop et il avait même entrepris de lui faire la classe, l'instruisant dans toutes les matières qu'elle aurait dû normalement apprendre à l'école.

Il tentait toujours de lui cacher sa nature de sorcier mais il se doutait qu'elle finirait bien par découvrir son secret. La fillette était étonnamment perspicace et intelligente pour une gamine de huit ans et il ne pourrait plus garder son secret bien longtemps…

.

Cette nuit-là, Severus fut réveillé par des gémissements qui provenaient de la chambre jouxtant la sienne. Alarmé, il sortit aussitôt de son lit en fronçant les sourcils et pénétra directement dans la chambre de la fillette.

Il la découvrit qui s'agitait dans son lit, en train de se débattre avec ses couvertures, tentant de repousser un ennemi imaginaire à l'aide de ses bras, nez et sourcils froncés, se lamentant dans une litanie sans queue ni tête.

Constatant qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, il s'approcha de son lit et décida alors de la réveiller en posant ses mains sur ses épaules pour la secouer légèrement et en l'appelant doucement par son prénom :

« Lily… Lily, réveille-toi… Tu fais un mauvais rêve…

\- Non… S'il te plaît, non… Je n'aime pas, je ne veux pas… marmonnait-elle.

\- Lily, ce n'est rien… Ouvre les yeux… »

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les paupières, la fillette, visiblement terrifiée par son rêve, fut profondément soulagée de reconnaître Severus à côté d'elle et elle se pendit à son cou en laissant ses larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Surpris, Rogue ne bougea pas un seul muscle dans un premier temps, puis, remarquant qu'elle ne le lâchait pas et qu'elle avait du mal à se calmer toute seule, il s'assit sur le matelas, à côté d'elle, et la serra contre lui.

Il passa doucement une main dans son dos et dans ses longs cheveux roux, lisses et soyeux, et chuchota contre son oreille :

« Chut… Tout va bien… Calme-toi…

\- J'ai cru que… c'était vrai… » répondit-elle, le visage baigné de larmes et la respiration saccadée, en se détachant un peu de lui pour plonger ses yeux verts dans ses yeux noirs.

En croisant son regard, Severus bascula dans son esprit et vit défiler tous les mauvais souvenirs concernant le beau-père de la fillette. Il fut choqué par ces images, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il soit allé aussi loin dans sa perversité et dans ses actes, et, lorsqu'elle eut fini de se décharger de tout ce flot de réminiscences, il posa une main sur sa joue pour essuyer ses larmes et déclara gentiment :

« C'est fini, Lily. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs.

\- Je sais mais ça fait quand même peur…

\- Oui, je veux bien te croire… Mais je ne laisserai jamais plus personne te faire le moindre mal, lui promit-il.

\- Maman me chantait une chanson, quand je faisais un cauchemar pour m'aider à me rendormir, lui apprit-elle. Tu veux bien me chanter quelque chose ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas chanter… répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît. Essaie, insista-t-elle.

\- Non, désolé, je ne connais même pas de chansons, refusa-t-il une nouvelle fois. Mais je peux peut-être faire autre chose, proposa-t-il en voulant la réconforter à tout prix.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire à la place ? interrogea-t-elle, intriguée.

\- Tu aimerais voir quelque chose de magique ? demanda-t-il alors.

\- C'est quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en reniflant légèrement.

Rogue esquissa un sourire, sortit sa baguette, dont il ne se séparait jamais par mesure de précaution, d'une manche de son pyjama et invoqua son Patronus.

La fillette, émerveillée, observa l'animal fantomatique se déplacer dans la pièce, faire le tour de la chambre puis venir auprès d'elle et pencher la tête dans sa direction, comme pour se faire caresser.

« Oh… C'est beau… déclara-t-elle, ébahie, en tendant sa main vers le mammifère bleuté. C'est un loup ?

\- Oui, on dirait bien… répondit-il, stupéfait de la forme qu'avait pris son Patronus.*

\- J'adore les loups, lui apprit alors la fillette, heureuse, en caressant la tête de l'animal protecteur. Ce sont mes animaux préférés. »

Rogue les regarda intensément, elle et le loup bleuté, toujours perturbé par le brusque changement de l'apparence de son Patronus puis il fut soudain tiré de ses pensées par la petite Lily qui déclara :

« Je savais que tu étais un sorcier. Tu fabriques des potions dans de gros chaudrons comme dans _Merlin, l'enchanteur_ et tu as une baguette magique.

\- C'est vrai, je suis un sorcier, confirma-t-il, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de nier l'évidence et voyant que ça ne la choquait pas plus que ça.

\- Tu fais de la vraie magie ? Ça existe vraiment alors ? questionna-t-elle, aux anges.

\- Oui, ça existe bel et bien.

\- Moi aussi, je peux faire de la magie ? demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

\- Non, tu ne saurais pas, fit-il en secouant la tête, désolé pour elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que certaines personnes naissent avec des pouvoirs et d'autres sans. Si tu n'as pas de pouvoir, tu ne peux pas faire de magie, même avec une baguette.

\- Oh… C'est dommage… fit-elle, déçue.

\- Oui, je le sais…

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu en feras pour moi, affirma-t-elle en souriant, loin de se laisser abattre par la nouvelle.

\- Je ferai tout pour te faire plaisir, Lily, répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire.

\- Merci. »

Puis voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever, elle saisit sa main de ses deux mains et lui demanda :

« Severus, tu veux bien rester près de moi jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme, s'il te plaît ? »

Le sorcier la regarda, réellement surpris par sa demande, posa sa main sur les siennes et rétorqua :

« D'accord. Tu peux te rendormir tranquillement, je reste près de toi. »

La petite fille sourit, heureuse, elle se réinstalla confortablement dans son lit, tandis que Severus replaçait correctement ses couvertures sur elle, puis elle ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir et en prenant l'une de ses mains dans les siennes, confiante.

* * *

 _*_ Pour rappel, normalement, le Patronus de Severus est une biche.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu ;-)_

 _La suite la semaine prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	3. Sous le charme

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Me revoici avec la suite de cette petite histoire. On va avancer de plusieurs années d'un seul coup._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Sous le charme**

Les jours, les semaines, les mois et les années passaient, inexorablement.

Lily grandissait, de plus en plus. Lily changeait, toujours en mieux. Lily s'épanouissait au rythme des saisons, comme les plus jolies fleurs. Lily devenait de plus en plus intelligente, de plus en plus douée et aussi de plus en plus belle. Elle était passé de petite fille à adolescente puis d'adolescente à jeune adulte en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. Enfin, ça, c'était l'avis de Severus.

La jeune fille avait été très correctement instruite par son geôlier et elle était désormais bien plus cultivée, vive d'esprit et fine dans ses raisonnements que la plupart des jeunes gens de dix-sept ans.

Rogue lui avait en effet enseigné aussi bien la littérature, les mathématiques, les sciences, l'histoire, la géographie et les langues étrangères que l'art des potions, l'histoire de la magie, l'herbologie magique et non magique, l'étude des runes ou l'arithmancie. Elle avait une connaissance très étendue aussi bien des sujets purement moldus que de certaines disciplines sorcières qui se trouvaient à sa portée malgré son absence de pouvoir.

Lily ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était malheureuse, c'eut été un mensonge de dire une telle chose. Severus s'occupait très bien d'elle, elle était logée, nourrie et blanchie et, en plus, il veillait à son épanouissement personnel en lui enseignant tout ce qu'il savait et à sa détente en mettant à sa disposition des livres et des jeux, lorsqu'elle était plus petite. Non, elle n'était pas malheureuse à proprement parler mais elle aurait aimé pouvoir revoir sa mère, sortir dans la rue librement et découvrir le monde par ses propres yeux.

Depuis qu'elle avait neuf ans, Rogue avait ensorcelé le jardin derrière sa maison pour qu'elle puisse s'y rendre et profiter des journées ensoleillées sans que ses voisins ne puissent la voir mais il avait toujours refusé de sortir en rue avec elle, même avec une cape d'invisibilité, un sortilège de Désillusion ou une potion Polynectar. Sur ce point-là, il avait toujours été intraitable et n'avait jamais cédé, même face à son regard suppliant, auquel il n'avait jamais été insensible.

Elle lui avait pourtant demandé à de nombreuses reprises de sortir avec elle pour visiter l'un ou l'autre endroit, lui avait dit qu'il pourrait les faire transplaner dans un autre pays, à des kilomètres de là, et lui avait promis qu'elle ne s'enfuirait pas mais il avait toujours refusé, ayant bien trop peur de la perdre, elle qui était devenue son unique raison de vivre depuis qu'il l'avait aperçue pour la première fois dans ce parc avec sa maman.

Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur elle, jamais il ne l'avait maltraitée, jamais il ne s'était adonné à des attouchements sur elle et jamais il ne l'avait forcée à faire quoi que ce soit avec lui – Severus n'était et n'avait jamais été un pédophile. Il avait toujours fêté Noël et son anniversaire en sa compagnie et avait toujours tenté de lui faire plaisir malgré le fait que la seule réponse à laquelle il avait droit lorsqu'il lui demandait ce qui pourrait la rendre heureuse était : « J'aimerais revoir ma mère. »

Mais, maintenant, Lily n'était plus une petite fille. Elle avait dix-sept ans – bientôt dix-huit, dans quelques semaines – et Rogue, qui avait toujours été sous le charme de ses grands yeux verts et de son visage angélique, devait bien admettre que, désormais, il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester totalement impassible face aux délicieuses courbes que son corps avait développées en mûrissant, d'autant plus qu'il avait pu en avoir un bel aperçu il y avait peu…

S'étant lancé dans l'élaboration d'une nouvelle potion expérimentale, Severus s'était royalement planté dans le dosage du venin de Doxys, qui était entré en réaction avec la poudre de bicorne et les larmes d'Augurey, ce qui avait eu pour effet de faire exploser la préparation dans un grand bouillonnement, tel l'éruption d'un volcan. Il avait donc été recouvert de liquide brûlant et potentiellement abrasif et s'était précipité dans les escaliers pour gagner la salle de bain afin de se débarrasser au plus vite de cette substance corrosive.

Il avait alors débarqué dans la salle d'eau, sans prendre la peine de frapper et sans plus réfléchir que c'était l'heure à laquelle Lily prenait son bain, et avait couru jusqu'à la baignoire dans laquelle se trouvait la jeune fille, réellement surprise, qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et ramené ses jambes contre son buste dans une attitude réflexe.

« Je suis désolé. Il faut à tout prix que je fasse partir cette potion », avait-il déclaré sans la regarder, son visage se tordant de douleur, agenouillé devant la baignoire, les bras déjà plongés dans l'eau, avant de s'asperger vivement pour tenter de faire disparaître la potion.

La jeune fille, réalisant immédiatement la gravité de la chose, était aussitôt sortie de la baignoire et, sans prendre la peine de se couvrir à cause de l'urgence de la situation, elle l'avait aidé à retirer sa chemise et s'était emparée de la douche afin de faire couler l'eau sur son visage, son cou, ses bras et son torse.

Voyant que les mains du sorcier tremblaient en raison de la douleur et qu'il ne parvenait pas à retirer toute la potion qui lui avait éclaté à la figure et avait dégouliné sur lui, Lily avait repoussé ses mains et décrété en commençant à le frotter elle-même :

« Laisse. Je vais le faire. Tu n'y arrives pas. Il en reste encore plein partout. »

Elle s'était alors appliquée à le frictionner méticuleusement à l'aide de ses mains et de la douchette afin d'enlever absolument tous les résidus de la potion toxique, passant sur son visage, dans ses cheveux, sur son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, ses mains et son torse.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut débarrassé du liquide brûlant, elle avait coupé l'arrivée d'eau et lui avait demandé, véritablement inquiète :

« Severus, ça va ?

\- Oui, je vais bien, merci », avait-il répondu en rouvrant ses yeux, qu'il avait fermé quand l'eau fraîche coulait sur sa figure, et en se redressant.

À cet instant, il avait découvert la jeune fille, toujours entièrement nue et trempée de la tête aux pieds, fixement plantée devant lui, qui n'avait même pas pensé à se cacher de lui et l'observait de ses grands yeux verts où se reflétait une profonde angoisse.

Rogue n'avait pas su détacher ses yeux d'elle et avait eu tout le loisir de détailler chaque centimètre carré de son corps et de graver à tout jamais la moindre de ses courbes dans sa mémoire. Ses yeux charbon avaient embrassé tout son corps, contemplant ses petits pieds, ses fines chevilles, ses longues jambes, son pubis couverts de boucles rousses, ses hanches, son petit ventre – c'est qu'elle aimait le chocolat et les desserts, sa Lily –, ses seins ronds et fermes, sa gorge, ses épaules, son cou gracile, son visage d'ange et ses cheveux rougeoyants mouillés, et s'étonnant de la couleur de sa peau qui était si pâle qu'elle ressemblait à du lait frais.

Puis, se forçant à détourner son regard et à ignorer une certaine partie de son anatomie, qui s'était soudain réveillée, et reprenant le contrôle de ses esprits, il avait conseillé d'une voix neutre en lui tendant une serviette de bain :

« Tu devrais te sécher. Tu vas finir par attraper froid, si tu restes comme ça. »

La jeune fille s'était alors emparée de la serviette, s'était enroulée dedans, tandis que lui-même se séchait, et lui avait demandé, vivement intriguée :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai voulu tester une nouvelle potion et je me suis trompé de dosage, avait-il brièvement expliqué.

\- Tu as mis trop de venin de Doxys, pas vrai ? avait-elle interrogé, perspicace.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? avait-il rétorqué en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

\- J'ai lu tes notes tout à l'heure et je me suis fait la réflexion que, si tu ne contrôlais pas correctement la quantité de venin, la préparation pourrait t'exploser à la figure, avait-elle dit simplement en frottant ses cheveux à l'aide d'une autre serviette éponge. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te déconcentrer pour que tu fasses cette erreur ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je pensais à autre chose… avait-il éludé, refusant de lui avouer qu'elle était la source de sa distraction.

\- Va t'asseoir dans ta chambre, avait-elle conseillé en laissant tomber la serviette de ses cheveux à terre. Je vais te chercher une potion anti-douleur et la pâte contre les brûlures », avait-elle ajouté sans attendre sa réponse en se dirigeant directement vers les escaliers.

Severus, qui avait suivi son conseil et s'était assis sur son lit, l'avait vue revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec ce dont elle avait besoin pour le soigner.

Elle lui avait aussitôt donné la fiole de potion anti-douleur, qu'il avait bue d'une seule traite, puis elle avait ouvert le pot de pâte contre les brûlures, pris une bonne dose de crème orangée sur ses doigts et commencé à en appliquer patiemment partout où elle distinguait des traces de brûlure.

Rogue l'avait laissée faire, en profitant pour apprécier la douceur de ses fines petites mains sur sa peau ainsi que la chaleur qu'elles propageaient à tout son corps et pour contempler la beauté de la jeune fille, qui était toujours enroulée dans sa serviette blanche, les cheveux humides.

Depuis ce jour, Severus ne cessait de songer à ce moment, qu'il avait trouvé merveilleux malgré la douleur que la potion bouillante lui avait fait ressentir, et il rêvait de la jeune fille de façon de plus en plus érotique…

.

Quelques jours avant son dix-huitième anniversaire, Severus, qui devait effectuer quelques courses, vint trouver Lily, qui était assise dans son canapé, lisant l'un des nombreux livres de sa bibliothèque, et lui demanda avant de partir :

« Je sors faire des courses. Il te faut quelque chose de particulier ?

\- Non, ça va, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, répondit-elle en relevant la tête vers lui, souriante.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas une idée pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire ? interrogea-t-il encore.

\- Non. Tu sais bien que j'aimerais juste…

\- Voir ta mère. Oui, je le sais, l'interrompit-il en finissant sa phrase lui-même et en soupirant de dépit.

\- Je suis désolée Severus. Ce n'est pas pour te faire de la peine que je dis ça, c'est seulement ce que j'aimerais vraiment, expliqua-t-elle doucement.

\- Je le sais bien, répliqua-t-il en caressant tendrement sa joue.

\- Tu reviens vite ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.

\- Oui, je ne resterai pas absent longtemps, c'est promis » répondit-il en esquissant un sourire avant de sortir de la maison.

Effectivement, Severus revint à peine trois quarts d'heures plus tard et retrouva la jeune fille là où il l'avait laissée.

« Je suis rentré, déclara-t-il simplement en arrivant au salon.

\- Tu as trouvé tout ce dont tu avais besoin, s'enquit-elle en finissant de lire son paragraphe avant de marquer la page de son livre.

\- Oui. Mais ne te retourne pas et ferme les yeux, s'il te plaît, répliqua-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se lever et de se tourner vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en demeurant néanmoins assise dans le canapé, dos à lui.

\- C'est une surprise, répondit-il simplement, mystérieux.

\- D'accord », acquiesça-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

Elle sentit alors Severus déplacer ses cheveux pour les regrouper sur son épaule droite puis ses mains venir de part et d'autre de sa tête, quelque chose de froid se poser sur le haut de sa poitrine et elle entendit finalement le cliquetis d'un fermoir métallique tandis que les doigts du sorcier effleuraient sa nuque en se retirant.

« Voilà. Tu peux ouvrir les yeux », décréta-t-il alors.

Lily ouvrit les paupières et baissa aussitôt son regard vers son buste pour découvrir une magnifique émeraude d'aspect ancien, taillée en forme de goutte, suspendue à une chaînette en argent.

Elle prit délicatement le bijou entre ses doigts pour l'examiner de plus près et déclara, stupéfaite :

« Severus, c'est vraiment splendide…

\- Aucune émeraude, aussi belle et pure soit-elle, ne pourra jamais rivaliser avec l'éclat de tes yeux mais je trouvais que celle-ci s'en rapprochait un peu… » affirma Rogue, sincère.

La jeune fille se leva, se tourna lentement vers lui, réellement ébranlée et profondément touchée par ses mots si poétiques bien plus que par son superbe cadeau, et plongea son regard émeraude étincelant de mille feux dans ses yeux d'un noir onyx.

Rogue crut perdre la tête en remarquant la soudaine rougeur de ses pommettes et en voyant ses magnifiques yeux briller d'un nouvel éclat, qu'il n'avait encore jamais observé auparavant. C'était un mélange de bonheur, de confusion et de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

« Ça te plaît ? parvint-il finalement à articuler pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et de cacher sa propre confusion face à son regard si intense.

\- Oui, ça me plaît énormément, répondit-elle en venant se blottir contre lui. Mais ce que tu as dit est encore plus beau que ce magnifique cadeau, ajouta-t-elle, sa tête posée contre son torse.

\- Rien ne sera jamais trop beau pour toi, Lily », répliqua-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras et en caressant ses longs cheveux soyeux.

La jeune fille releva sa tête vers lui pour lui offrir son plus beau sourire, Severus caressa doucement son visage en la sentant s'appuyer légèrement contre sa main, puis elle se haussa sur la pointe de ses pieds et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue droite, avant de déclarer :

« Merci. »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine pour la suite!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	4. Céder à la tentation

_Hello!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! Je suis contente de voir que cette petite histoire vous plaît ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Céder à la tentation**

Lorsqu'il était passé devant cette boutique d'antiquités et qu'il avait vu cette splendide émeraude, Severus n'avait pas pu résister et était entré dans le magasin, songeant que ce joyau irait à ravir à sa belle Lily.

Le bijou lui avait coûté une véritable petite fortune mais peu lui importait, rien ne serait jamais trop beau pour la jeune fille et il avait eu raison de croire que ce collier lui siérait parfaitement. Rien ne pourrait jamais égaler l'émotion qu'il avait ressentie en voyant l'expression de ses yeux après qu'il lui eut offert ce présent.

Il y pensait continuellement, se demandant ce que pouvait bien être la troisième chose qu'il avait cru lire dans ses iris verts, en plus de son bonheur et de sa confusion, allant même jusqu'à croire qu'il pourrait s'agir d'admiration, de tendresse ou même d'amour…

Il n'en dormait presque plus, hanté par ses interrogations incessantes et par ses rêves qui lui montraient désormais bien souvent sa Lily dans le plus simple appareil, arborant uniquement son émeraude à son cou, ses yeux pétillant de cet éclat si particulier qu'il avait pu observer ce jour-là, ses longs cheveux roux cascadant dans son dos et sur ses épaules, quelques mèches rebelles caressant ses petits seins ronds aux pointes roses fièrement érigées devant lui.

Il se réveillait alors bien souvent en nage, gémissait de dépit et de frustration, se retrouvait forcé de soulager le désir que ce songe avait fait naître en lui par lui-même puis se rendait dans la salle de bain pour s'asperger d'eau froide afin de se laver de ses pensées libidineuses et de retrouver un esprit clair pour ne pas commettre un acte insensé qui pourrait effrayer sa douce Lily.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester calme et ne pas céder à la tentation, ses pensées s'embrouillaient de plus en plus, se disant que la jeune fille éprouvait peut-être aussi des sentiments pour lui, et, un soir, ayant échoué à se raisonner par lui-même et n'y tenant plus, il se rendit dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

Il ouvrit doucement sa porte et pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce, à pas feutrés, pour ne pas la réveiller. Il s'approcha ensuite lentement d'elle, qui semblait profondément endormie, ôta précautionneusement la couverture, qui la dissimulait à sa vue, et s'assit sur le bord du lit, juste à côté d'elle.

Il l'observa d'un œil attentif durant de longues minutes, mémorisant comme elle était belle dans son pyjama composé d'un short vert et d'un débardeur blanc qui révélait ses longues jambes, ses bras, ses épaules rondes et sa gorge, regardant ses cheveux flamboyants étalés autour de sa tête sur son oreiller, ses traits lisses et détendus et sa petite bouche aux lèvres roses tellement tentantes.

Puis, lentement il avança une main vers son visage pour caresser son front, ses cheveux et sa joue et il passa doucement son pouce sur ses lèvres charnues, qui s'entrouvrirent à son toucher. Severus se figea en observant le phénomène puis répéta son geste plusieurs fois, fasciné par sa petite bouche aux lèvres luisantes.

S'arrachant à cette obsédante observation, il entreprit de partir à la découverte de ses jambes, aussi blanches que tout le reste de son corps, appréciant la texture douce et veloutée de sa peau, qu'il pourrait aisément comparer à de la peau de pêche, puis de ses bras, qui étaient tout aussi doux.

Ne s'autorisant pas à passer la barrière de son short, il voulut néanmoins toucher ses hanches et son ventre et releva donc légèrement son débardeur pour y glisser sa main et réaliser ses désirs. Il posa de nouveau l'une de ses mains sur sa peau pour palper et caresser cette partie de son anatomie, voyageant sur son ventre au gré de ses effleurements et s'arrêtant juste en dessous de sa poitrine.

Il frôla à peine le renflement de ses seins de la pulpe de ses doigts, sans se permettre de les toucher plus franchement que cela, et il ferma les yeux en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses mais il atterrit sur sa joue et l'entendit demander de sa voix ensommeillée et paniquée, la respiration saccadée :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Heu… je… balbutia-t-il, totalement pris au dépourvu.

\- Arrête, s'il te plaît, et enlève ta main, l'implora-t-elle, ses yeux débordant de larmes en désignant de la tête sa main qui se trouvait encore sur son ventre sous son débardeur.

\- Lily, je suis désolé ! s'exclama-t-il aussitôt en faisant ce qu'elle lui demandait et en se levant de son lit. Excuse-moi ! Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça.

\- Pourquoi tu es là et qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? interrogea-t-elle encore, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues, en s'éloignant de lui et en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, ses bras entourant ses jambes et sa tête se posant sur ses genoux.

\- Pardonne-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! s'excusa-t-il encore sans répondre à ses questions. Ne pleure pas, je t'en supplie ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur…

\- Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît… demanda-t-elle, la gorge serrée, sans lever son visage vers lui.

\- Lily… soupira-t-il, désespéré. Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé… Vraiment, désolé », insista-t-il encore, désemparé, en la regardant pleurer entre ses bras.

Puis, réalisant que c'était peine perdue et qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille, le cœur lourd et une intense migraine assaillant soudain ses tempes, il quitta sa chambre en implorant encore son pardon une fois de plus.

 _Tu n'es qu'un immonde salopard, Severus ! Un cinglé ! Un criminel !_ se morigéna-t-il mentalement après avoir refermé la porte de sa propre chambre et s'être laissé glisser le long de la paroi. _Non content de l'avoir enlevée quand elle était gamine, voilà que tu te mets à la harceler sexuellement ! Tu n'es qu'un être abject et répugnant ! Tu n'es pas mieux que son beau-père dont tu voulais soi-disant l'éloigner pour son propre bien. En fait, c'est ce que tu te disais pour apaiser ta conscience tourmentée par ton crime ! Elle était terrifiée et c'était à cause de toi ! Tu n'avais aucun droit de l'enlever, aucun droit de la garder et aucun droit de la toucher ! Tu ne mérites pas de respirer le même air qu'elle ! Tu n'es qu'un dégénéré…_

Rogue resta assis sur le sol de sa chambre pendant tout le reste de la nuit, le visage baigné de larmes, à songer à ce qu'il avait fait et à la panique qu'il avait lue dans ses si beaux yeux verts, se disant que le mieux pour lui serait peut-être d'en finir avec cette existence misérable.

Malgré ses sombres pensées, des heures plus tard, apercevant le soleil poindre à l'horizon, il se redressa péniblement, tout courbaturé d'avoir passé la majeure partie de la nuit par terre, se jeta un sortilège pour effacer de son visage les stigmates de son chagrin et descendit dans la cuisine afin de préparer le petit-déjeuner préféré de la jeune fille, cherchant par tous les moyens à se faire pardonner pour son épouvantable conduite de la veille et espérant qu'elle viendrait bien manger avec lui ce matin.

Lily arriva dans la cuisine vers 8 h, comme tous les jours, et salua Severus, qui se tenait dos à elle, occupé à remplir deux assiettes d'œufs brouillés et de tranches de bacon grillées.

« Bonjour, Severus.

\- Bonjour, Lily, répondit l'homme en se tournant vers elle, à la fois surpris et soulagé qu'elle soit là et qu'elle lui parle. Et bon anniversaire.

\- Merci, répliqua-t-elle en souriant et en s'installant à table. Tu as fait mon petit-déjeuner préféré ? interrogea-t-elle lorsqu'il déposa son repas devant elle.

\- Oui, je… je voulais te faire plaisir… dit-il. Et aussi me faire pardonner pour hier soir… ajouta-t-il, mal à l'aise, en fuyant son regard afin de ne pas voir le dégoût qu'il devait probablement lui inspirer.

\- Severus, je… je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, répliqua-t-elle à son plus grand étonnement. Mais tu m'as fait peur. Je dormais, j'étais en train de faire un cauchemar, puis tout à coup j'ai senti des mains sur moi et, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je t'ai vu à quelques centimètres de mon visage, expliqua-t-elle brièvement. Avoue que ça a de quoi surprendre.

\- Oui, c'est certain… Je suis vraiment désolé. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, répondit-il, honteux.

\- Ce n'est rien, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt. Je te promets que je ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'arrivais pas à dormir ? interrogea-t-elle, compatissante.

\- Non… approuva-t-il, toujours tête baissée.

\- Severus, tu veux bien me regarder, s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-elle fermement.

Rogue releva alors brusquement sa tête vers elle, surpris par le ton de sa voix, et croisa ses grands yeux verts, dans lesquels il ne distingua aucune trace de dégoût ou de reproche.

« Tu ne m'as pas donné mon baiser d'anniversaire, réclama-t-elle avec un sourire sincère.

\- Tu… Tu veux vraiment que je t'embrasse ? questionna-t-il, incrédule.

\- Ben oui… Pourquoi ? Je suis trop grande ? répliqua-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non, tu ne seras jamais trop grande pour ça… » répondit-il, heureux, avant de se lever de sa chaise et de se diriger vers elle.

Il se pencha ensuite vers elle afin de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue droite et sentit ses bras blancs l'entourer et ses fines mains se poser sur son dos pour le serrer contre elle. Il la prit également dans ses bras et chuchota contre son oreille recouverte de mèches rousses :

« Bon anniversaire, ma douce et gentille Lily.

\- Merci, Severus. »

Rogue était profondément soulagé qu'elle ne semble pas lui en vouloir pour ce qui s'était passé la veille mais il se dit également qu'elle avait peut-être oublié une chose ou l'autre et qu'elle n'avait probablement pas réalisé la véritable portée de ses actes. Il avait été tellement ébranlé en la voyant pleurer qu'il se promit de ne plus jamais être à l'origine de ses larmes…

.

Dans l'après-midi, il vint la retrouver dans le jardin, alors qu'elle profitait des doux rayons de soleil de la fin du mois de mai sur sa peau diaphane, et déclara de but en blanc :

« J'ai une surprise pour toi, Lily.

\- Encore une ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée et contente. Mais tu m'as déjà fait un très beau cadeau, il y a quelques jours.

\- Oui mais ce sont tes dix-huit ans et je voudrais marquer le coup, expliqua-t-il.

\- D'accord, alors, répondit-elle, joviale. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Lève-toi, ferme les yeux et donne-moi les mains, ordonna-t-il, sans répondre à sa question.

\- OK », répliqua-t-elle, amusée, en se mettant sur ses deux pieds, en se dirigeant vers lui puis en lui tendant ses deux bras après avoir clos ses paupières.

La jeune fille éprouva alors une étrange sensation, se sentit fortement compressée, eut le tournis et manqua de trébucher, si Severus ne l'avait pas retenue d'un bras.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux », décréta-t-il, une fois qu'il l'eut stabilisée.

Lily souleva ses paupières et observa les environs, stupéfaite. Elle n'était plus chez Severus, elle était dehors, dans le vrai monde, avec lui.

Sans un mot, elle examina plus attentivement les alentours et réalisa qu'elle devait se trouver à l'orée du bois qui se situait à quelques dizaines de mètres de là où elle habitait lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle pouvait apercevoir, un peu plus loin, les petites maisons blanches entourées de clôtures et de petits jardinets.

« On est dehors pour de vrai ? questionna-t-elle, ébahie.

\- Oui, nous sommes bel et bien hors de la maison, acquiesça-t-il.

\- On est tout près de là où habite ma mère ?

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement. Ta maison est juste là, ajouta-t-il en pointant l'une des demeures de son long doigt pâle.

\- Pour… Pourquoi tu m'as amenée ici ? demanda-t-elle encore, n'osant pas croire à l'idée qui avait germé dans son esprit.

\- Tu ne veux pas revoir ta mère ? C'est ce que tu me demandes tous les ans depuis une décennie, répliqua-t-il, moqueur.

\- Si ! Mais tu veux vraiment bien ? s'assura-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr. Sinon pourquoi t'aurais-je emmenée ici ?

\- Ben, je ne sais pas… Pour me montrer.

\- Je ne suis pas cruel à ce point, rétorqua-t-il, peiné.

\- Tu n'es pas cruel du tout, affirma-t-elle directement en saisissant ses deux mains.

\- Tu es bien trop gentille, Lily chérie, répondit-il en caressant tendrement sa joue.

\- Je peux rester combien de temps ? s'enquit-elle, des étoiles plein les yeux, terriblement heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir passer quelques instants avec sa mère.

\- Que penses-tu de deux heures ? proposa-t-il.

\- Deux heures entières ? C'est parfait ! répliqua-t-elle, réjouie.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas.

\- Je te promets que je serai là dans deux heures piles, lui assura-t-elle fermement.

\- Je le sais, je te fais confiance, répondit-il en souriant.

\- Bon, alors je te retrouve ici à 16 h et on rentre à la maison tous les deux ? demanda-t-elle en regardant l'heure sur la montre qu'il lui avait offerte l'an passé.

\- Oui, on se rejoint ici à 16 h, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- Merci ! Merci beaucoup, Severus ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

Rogue la serra bien fort contre lui, son nez enfoui dans ses longs cheveux roux, qui lui chatouillaient les narines et exhalaient un délicat parfum fruité, elle l'embrassa chaleureusement sur la joue en déviant involontairement sur la commissure de ses lèvres puis elle partit en courant vers la maison de sa mère, en agitant la main et en lui criant :

« À tout à l'heure, Severus ! »

Le sorcier la regarda s'éloigner, un sourire tendre étirant ses fines lèvres, et, lorsqu'elle ne fut plus visible, il murmura pour lui-même avant de transplaner :

« Adieu, ma belle Lily. Sois heureuse, mon amour… »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _L'histoire n'est pas finie... La suite au prochain épisode! ;-)_

 _A la prochaine donc!_

 _Bisous_


	5. Rentrer chez soi

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font extrêmement plaisir ;-)_

 _Merci aussi à Chocogrenouilles qui s'est d'abord trompé de fic^^ ;-) J'espère que tu apprécies aussi celle-ci^^_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Severus avait légèrement dérapé en se rendant dans la chambre de Lily, une nuit, puis il avait décidé de la conduire chez sa mère pour son anniversaire en lui disant qu'elle avait deux heures et il avait transplané en murmurant:_

 _« Adieu, ma belle Lily. Sois heureuse, mon amour… »_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Rentrer chez soi**

Évidemment, la mère de la jeune fille, en voyant réapparaître son enfant sous ses yeux après dix longues années d'absence, n'avait pas consenti à la laisser repartir chez son geôlier.

Lily, désemparée, avait eu beau lui expliquer qu'il était très gentil, qu'il ne lui avait jamais fait aucun mal et qu'elle lui avait promis qu'elle repartirait avec lui à 16 h, la femme n'avait rien voulu entendre, persuadée que ce criminel avait lavé le cerveau de sa fille, et elle avait appelé la police pour leur faire part de la réapparition de la jeune fille.

Tout une équipe de policiers avaient débarqué chez elle afin d'interroger la jeune fille et de fouiller les environs à la recherche de la moindre trace de son agresseur mais ils furent forcés de repartir bredouille car ils n'avaient rien trouvé qui aurait pu identifier Severus et parce que Lily avait refusé de le décrire ou de donner des indications qui auraient permis de le retrouver.

Sa mère, alarmée par son attitude et désirant savoir si l'homme qui l'avait kidnappée lui avait infligé des sévices corporels, l'obligea à monter dans une ambulance et la suivit jusqu'à l'hôpital, où un médecin généraliste puis une gynécologue l'examinèrent.

À leur plus grand étonnement, ils lui confirmèrent que sa fille n'avait jamais été battue ni affamée et, comble de leur surprise, qu'elle était bel et bien toujours vierge.

« Je te l'ai dit ! s'exclama Lily, furieuse que personne ne veuille la croire. Il ne m'a jamais touchée et je mangeais toujours à ma faim !

\- Mais, si elle avait subi des attouchements, est-ce que ça se verrait ? demanda la femme aux deux médecins en ignorant sa fille.

\- Non, cela ne se détecterait pas. Nous en sommes réduits à prendre pour vrai ce qu'elle veut bien nous dire, répondit le médecin, qui paraissait sceptique.

\- Lui ne m'a jamais rien fait ! s'écria-t-elle. C'est Craig qui n'arrêtait pas de poser ses mains sur moi, quand j'étais petite.

\- Qui est Craig ? demanda la gynécologue en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'était mon compagnon à l'époque où elle a été enlevée mais c'est faux, Craig ne lui a jamais rien fait, rétorqua la mère en balayant les dire de sa fille d'un simple geste.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? interrogea-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Parce qu'un malade t'a lavé le cerveau et t'a fait croire à des choses qui ne sont pas réelles ! s'énerva la femme.

\- C'est faux ! Je dis la vérité ! répliqua-t-elle en pleurant. Je veux retourner chez lui ! Il a confiance en moi et je lui ai promis que je reviendrai ! ajouta-t-elle alors, désespérée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? interrogea un troisième médecin en arrivant dans la chambre.

\- Syndrome de Stockholm, probablement, rétorqua le médecin généraliste, avec une petite moue.

\- Je n'ai pas développé le syndrome de Stockholm ! Je sais parfaitement de quoi il s'agit et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas le cas, répliqua la jeune fille, en colère.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es tellement en colère ? » demanda le troisième médecin qui se révéla être un psychologue…

Le psy avait demandé à tout le monde de sortir, y compris sa mère, et il avait parlé avec elle pendant des heures, voulant qu'elle lui révèle les détails de sa vie passée avec son agresseur, leurs habitudes, ce qu'ils faisaient, où elle dormait, ce qu'elle mangeait, …

Lily répondit de la manière la plus vague qui soit, ne pouvant pas avouer qu'il était un sorcier, sous peine de se voir directement envoyer chez les dingues, et elle finit par s'énerver quand il insista et s'attarda pour savoir s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu de sexuel entre eux.

« Il n'a jamais touché ton bas-ventre, tes fesses ou tes seins ? interrogea le psychologue, une paire de lunettes posée sur son nez, tout en griffonnant sur un calepin.

\- Non, se contenta de répondre la jeune fille en serrant les dents.

\- Il n'a jamais essayé de t'embrasser ? poursuivit-il.

\- Non.

\- Il ne t'a jamais demandé de poser tes mains sur son sexe ? ajouta-il encore.

\- Non ! répliqua-t-elle vivement, de plus en plus en colère.

\- Il ne s'est jamais montré nu devant toi ou t'a regardée alors que tu étais nue ? insista-t-il en la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- Je vous ai dit "non" ! s'énerva-t-elle en se levant du lit sur lequel elle se trouvait depuis des heures. Je n'ai rien et il ne m'a jamais rien fait ! Vos collègues m'ont examinée et ils peuvent vous le confirmer ! J'en ai assez de vos questions tordues et je peux vous assurer que cet homme n'est pas un pervers ! Par contre, vous, on dirait que ça vous plairait de trouver quelque chose comme ça. C'est vous le détraqué ! Pas lui ! affirma-t-elle alors. J'en ai marre ! Je veux sortir d'ici ! Et pour la cent-cinquantième fois je ne porterai pas plainte contre lui et je ne vous révélerai jamais qui c'est ! »

Le psychologue la regarda de bas en haut, abasourdi, avant de hocher la tête, de noter quelque chose sur son bloc-notes et de déclarer simplement :

« Très bien, Mademoiselle Elliot. »

.

Lily avait été obligée de passer plus d'une semaine à l'hôpital car le psychologue avait noté en grand sur son dossier "Syndrome de Stockholm".

Puis, réalisant qu'elle ne sortirait jamais de l'hôpital si elle persistait dans son comportement, elle joua finalement le jeu et alla dans le sens des médecins. La jeune fille parvint alors à les persuader qu'elle allait mieux et qu'elle ne voulait plus retourner chez l'homme qui l'avait enlevée quand elle était enfant. Elle obtint donc l'autorisation de rentrer chez sa mère où elle fut accueillie et traitée comme une enfant de cinq ans, qui ne savait pas ce qui était bon pour elle.

Elle essaya encore de raisonner sa mère, lui disant qu'un criminel, comme elle appelait Severus, ne lui aurait jamais enseigné toutes les choses qu'il lui avait apprises, ne lui aurait jamais offert tous les cadeaux qu'il lui avait faits, ne lui aurait jamais souhaité son anniversaire ou la fête de Noël et qu'il ne l'aurait certainement pas laissée tranquille durant dix ans sans jamais la toucher, mais rien n'y fit…

.

De son côté, Rogue savait qu'il ne reverrait jamais sa Lily. Il n'était pas stupide. Il ne s'était pas fait la moindre illusion. Il savait pertinemment que sa mère ne la laisserait jamais repartir, une fois qu'elle l'aurait retrouvée. Il n'avait pas eu la force de le lui dire. Il avait préféré lui laisser croire qu'ils se retrouveraient après, car il était conscient qu'elle voudrait honorer sa promesse et revenir chez lui. Mais il était persuadé qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

Il s'était finalement résolu à se raisonner et à la rendre à sa mère après dix années, s'étant aperçu qu'elle n'éprouvait certainement pas les mêmes sentiments que lui et ne voulant pas devenir un monstre encore plus cruel qu'il ne l'avait déjà été en la forçant à subir des caresses dont elle ne voulait pas ou à coucher avec lui.

Non, ça, il n'en aurait pas été capable. Il avait déjà eu tellement mal lorsqu'il l'avait vue pleurer à cause de ses caresses et du baiser qu'il avait tenté de lui donner. Jamais il ne pourrait effacer ce pénible souvenir de sa mémoire. Il l'avait fait souffrir alors qu'il avait toujours tout fait pour la rendre heureuse et la protéger.

Il avait décidé de lui rendre la liberté qu'il lui avait ravi alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, de lui permettre de vivre enfin une vie normale, heureuse et remplie, parmi les siens et de suivre la route dont il l'avait éloignée par pur égoïsme. Lily méritait ce qu'il y avait de plus beau, de plus pur et de plus sacré sur cette Terre : la liberté.

Il espérait vraiment de tout cœur qu'elle pourrait enfin être indépendante, épanouie et heureuse désormais, malgré le fait qu'il l'ait séquestrée chez lui pendant dix longues années.

Elle avait à présent retrouvé sa mère et lui sa solitude. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

.

Quatre mois plus tard, Rogue, qui était en train de lire un article sur les propriétés des choux mordeurs de Chine dans une revue spécialisée dans les potions, crut entendre de faibles coups frappés contre sa porte d'entrée. Il fronça les sourcils, songeant que c'était probablement la pluie, car c'était un véritable déluge dehors, et replongea dans son article mais les coups se répétèrent quelques secondes plus tard.

Il se décida donc à abandonner son magazine sur la table basse et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il entrouvrit à peine, pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un dehors. Il ne vit rien à sa hauteur et baissa les yeux pour découvrir un petit corps dégoulinant d'eau assis par terre, à moitié soutenu par sa porte.

« Severus… prononça faiblement la jeune fille avant de s'écrouler au sol.

\- Lily ! » s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant vivement la porte et en se précipitant vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Il la porta ensuite à l'intérieur et la monta bien vite à l'étage pour l'étendre sur son lit.

Il la sécha immédiatement d'un simple coup de baguette magique afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid puis lança un sort de diagnostique pour voir de quoi elle souffrait. Il poussa un profond soupir lorsqu'il apparut qu'elle était "seulement" déshydratée, affamée et épuisée, et conjura plusieurs potions pour remédier à son état.

Il s'occupa de la jeune fille sans relâche, jours et nuits, pendant trois longs jours, la changeant pour la mettre en chemise de nuit, puisque ses vêtements étaient fichus, la lavant par magie et lui administrant eau, nourriture et potions par voie magique.

Le quatrième jour, alors que Severus somnolait auprès d'elle, assis sur une chaise près de son lit, sa tête reposant sur le matelas au niveau de son ventre, Lily ouvrit les paupières, papillonna un instant des yeux pour s'habituer à la clarté de la chambre puis, découvrant Severus couché tout près d'elle, elle se redressa vivement et le prit dans ses bras en s'exclamant :

« Severus ! Je t'ai retrouvé ! »

Rogue se réveilla en sursaut, surpris par cet assaut, et, réalisant soudain que c'était Lily qui le serrait contre elle de toute ses forces, il demanda en se dégageant un peu pour pouvoir l'observer correctement :

« Lily ! Tu vas bien ? »

Ensuite, s'apercevant que la jeune fille, qui avait quitté son lit pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux et se blottir contre lui le plus possible, pleurait, il l'interrogea, paniqué, en écartant quelques mèches de cheveux afin de voir son visage :

« Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Quelqu'un t'a fait souffrir ?

\- J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à te retrouver ! s'exclama-t-elle alors, pour son plus grand étonnement. Ça fait des semaines que je te cherche ! Pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée ? Tu m'avais dit qu'on se rejoindrait à 16 h à l'orée du bois mais je n'ai pas pu venir, ma mère a refusé de me laisser partir ! Je te promets que je voulais revenir !

\- Lily, je savais très bien que tu ne reviendrais pas quand je t'ai conduite chez ta mère, expliqua-t-il calmement, en la berçant légèrement pour tenter de l'apaiser.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça alors ? Tu ne voulais plus de moi ? questionna-t-elle, ses yeux étincelant de larmes.

\- Bien sûr que non. J'ai agi comme ça parce que je ne voulais plus te retenir prisonnière. Tu méritais d'être libre, dit-il en caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

\- Mais, moi, quand j'ai dit que je voulais retourner chez toi, on m'a prise pour une folle et on n'a plus voulu me laisser partir. J'ai été enfermée à l'hôpital pendant plus d'une semaine, lui apprit-elle. Je n'étais pas libre. Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me rechercher ?

\- Je n'avais pas le droit de t'enlever, Lily. Ta place n'était pas avec moi mais bien auprès de ta mère.

\- Tu ne me veux plus ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as rendue à ma mère ? demanda-t-elle, angoissée.

\- Non, pas du tout. C'est tout le contraire… répondit-il doucement.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? interrogea-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Lily… soupira-t-il. C'est parce que… je t'aime que j'ai fait ça, avoua-t-il finalement.

\- Tu m'aimes alors tu m'abandonnes et tu me rends à ma mère ? Tu trouves ça logique ? questionna-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Oui, c'est parfaitement logique… D'ailleurs, une fois que tu te seras bien rétablie, je te reconduirai là-bas, décréta-t-il fermement.

\- Non, je ne veux pas ! Je veux rester avec toi ! rétorqua-t-elle avec véhémence.

\- Lily, tu ne peux pas rester avec moi… déclara-t-il tristement en secouant la tête.

\- Si ! Bien sûr que je peux ! J'ai dix-huit ans, je suis majeure et je fais ce que je veux ! » répliqua-t-elle vivement.

Rogue l'observa alors dans les yeux sans rien dire, en remettant une mèche de cheveux roux derrière son oreille et en effaçant de sa pommette rose l'une des perles salées qui avaient roulé sur sa joue, puis il l'entendit ajouter :

« J'ai écrit une lettre à ma mère avant de quitter la maison pour lui dire que j'allais essayer de te retrouver et que je voulais rester vivre avec toi, si jamais j'y parvenais. Je lui ai expliqué que je ne reviendrai pas, même si j'échouais. Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne m'avait jamais écoutée et jamais comprise et que la seule personne qui m'ait toujours crue, quoi que j'aie bien pu dire, et qui sache qui je suis vraiment c'était toi. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais mais que je ne voulais pas qu'elle essaie de me retrouver. Je n'ai pas porté plainte à la police contre toi et je n'ai pas voulu leur donner le moindre élément qui pourrait t'identifier. Maintenant je veux rester avec toi librement, pouvoir sortir de la maison et vivre comme les gens normaux. S'il te plaît, tu veux bien, Severus ? »

Severus l'observa silencieusement dans les yeux, durant de nombreuses secondes, enregistrant tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit, avant de finalement répondre, vaincu :

« Très bien. Si c'est réellement ce que tu veux, tu peux rester, Lily. »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _J'ai encore deux petits chapitres pour vous et ce sera la fin de cette petite fiction ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	6. L'aveu de ses sentiments

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir ;-)_

 _Pour rappel, Lily avait finalement retrouvé Severus après quatre mois de recherches et elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait rester vivre avec lui, ce qu'il avait accepté._

 _ **Attention** : **Lemon**._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : L'aveu de ses sentiments**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Lily était revenue, avait réintégré sa chambre et avait délibérément repris sa place auprès de Severus, l'aidant à élaborer ses potions et réfléchissant avec lui à de nouvelles combinaisons pour fabriquer de nouvelles mixtures aux propriétés étonnantes.

La jeune fille semblait rayonnante, épanouie et profondément heureuse d'être à nouveau auprès du sorcier et Severus ne pouvait que se réjouir de la voir ainsi. Désormais, elle avait elle-même choisi d'être là de son plein gré, rien ni personne ne la retenait et ça comblait de joie le potionniste.

Couché dans son lit, les yeux fermés, Rogue se disait qu'il était vraiment plus heureux avec elle auprès de lui, même si jamais elle ne ressentirait la même chose que lui à son égard, et que le simple fait de la voir tous les jours emplissait son cœur de joie.

Il soupira de contentement puis chercha le sommeil en écoutant les bruits que produisaient les planchers en bois de sa maison, les portes mal fermées qui grinçaient légèrement, le vent qui soufflait dehors, la pluie qui s'abattait sur les vitres, l'orage qui grondait au loin, …

Puis, soudain, il ouvrit les yeux et tourna sa tête sur le côté : Lily s'était faufilée sans un bruit dans sa chambre, s'était couchée sur un flanc à côté de lui et l'observait de ses grands yeux verts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-il, dérouté.

Jamais auparavant elle n'était venue dans sa chambre et, encore moins, dans son lit.

« Je n'aime pas trop les orages, se justifia-t-elle en faisant la moue et en haussant une épaule.

\- Je vais aller te chercher un philtre de Paix pour que tu puisses retourner dans ta chambre et te rendormir tranquillement, décréta-t-il en voulant sortir du lit.

\- Non », répondit-elle en le retenant.

Severus resta donc couché auprès d'elle puisqu'elle le maintenait, un bras posé en travers de son torse, et il la regarda dans les yeux, totalement désemparé.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose, Severus, déclara-t-elle avec un air incroyablement sérieux. La fois où je me suis réveillée et que je t'ai trouvé tout près de moi…

\- Lily, je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, je… l'interrompit-t-il avant d'être interrompu lui-même.

\- Non, laisse-moi parler, s'il te plaît. »

Rogue, qui s'était tu, hocha la tête et l'écouta poursuivre :

« Donc, cette fois-là, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux et que je me suis mise à pleurer, c'était parce que j'avais peur. Mais ce n'était pas de toi que j'avais peur… avoua-t-elle sous le regard surpris de Severus. J'avais peur parce que j'avais senti tes caresses sur mon corps, parce que j'avais éprouvé de drôles de sensations que je n'avais encore jamais ressenties et parce que j'avais aimé ça. J'avais très chaud, surtout entre les cuisses, et quand j'ai pensé que tu allais m'embrasser, mon cœur s'est mis à battre tellement fort que j'ai été effrayée par tout ça et que je t'ai repoussé, expliqua-t-elle alors que l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés avait le souffle coupé par ses confidences. Mais je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, je te le promets.

\- Lily… parvint-il finalement à articuler d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire mais, maintenant, je suis certaine que je le sais. Je t'aime, Severus » déclara-t-elle doucement, avant de déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Rogue se révéla incapable de bouger le moindre muscle, paralysé par la surprise et le bonheur intense que ces révélations avaient provoqués en lui, puis, lorsqu'elle s'éloigna légèrement de lui, après son chaste baiser, il plongea son regard onyx dans ses émeraudes étincelant de cet éclat si particulier qui s'était allumé dans ses prunelles des mois plus tôt et, retrouvant le contrôle de son corps, il lui murmura :

« Je t'aime tellement, ma belle Lily. »

Ensuite, il glissa l'une de ses mains dans ses longs cheveux soyeux et l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Il commença par picorer sa bouche de légers baisers puis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres roses pour savoir si elle lui permettait d'approfondir le baiser. Elle entrouvrit aussitôt ses lèvres et Rogue insinua alors sa langue dans sa cavité chaude et sucrée à la recherche de sa propre langue qu'il conduisit dans une sorte de ballet passionné lorsqu'il la rencontra.

La jeune fille s'était inconsciemment rapprochée de lui et le serrait dans ses bras, frottant lascivement son corps contre le sien à la recherche de plus de contacts entre eux deux, laissant régulièrement échapper des soupirs d'entre ses lèvres, qui embrasèrent les sens déjà bien échauffés de Severus.

Néanmoins, ne voulant pas la brusquer, lui faire peur ou la perdre une nouvelle fois, Rogue trouva la force de se détacher légèrement d'elle pour lui demander, le souffle court :

« Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Oui », répondit-elle d'une voix chargée de désir malgré la rougeur de ses joues, les yeux dans les yeux.

Le sorcier, ivre de bonheur, crut bien perdre la tête en entendant sa réponse, et il repartit à l'assaut de sa bouche tout en enfouissant une main sous son débardeur pour toucher sa peau veloutée. Il caressa son ventre, ses flancs et son dos de ses mains chaudes, douces et puissantes, qui envoyèrent des décharges électriques dans tout le corps de la jeune fille.

Puis, s'enhardissant de sa réceptivité et de ses réactions, il avança sa main jusqu'à un sein qu'il empauma et malaxa doucement avant de passer son pouce sur son téton dressé par le désir, ce qui arracha un gémissement évocateur à Lily.

Enflammé par les sons qu'elle émettait, par leurs odeurs chargées de phéromones sexuelles, par la douceur et la chaleur de sa peau, par ses yeux brillants, ses pommettes et ses lèvres rougies ainsi que par ses ondulations contre lui, il fit remonter son débardeur vers le haut afin de découvrir son corps et le jeta à côté du lit, avant de se débarrasser également de sa propre chemise.

Il l'observa un moment, toujours troublé par sa beauté et par le fait qu'elle s'offrait ainsi à lui, et sortit de sa torpeur en l'entendant le rappeler à l'ordre d'une voix plaintive :

« Severus, reviens contre moi ! » l'implora-t-elle en se redressant sur ses genoux pour venir à sa rencontre afin de plaquer sa poitrine nue contre son torse et l'embrasser dans le cou.

Rogue frissonna de plaisir à ce contact, appréciant de sentir ses bras l'encercler, ses mains caresser son dos, ses lèvres butiner la peau de sa nuque et ses petits seins se frotter contre ses pectoraux et il la prit par les bras pour la faire se recoucher sur le matelas en lui offrant un nouveau baiser.

De ses lèvres pulpeuses et sucrées, il descendit en traçant un sillon de baisers humides sur sa nuque, son épaule et sa gorge puis, arrivé à son sein, il l'embrassa également avant de passer sa langue sur son pourtour puis enfin sur son téton érigé.

Lily poussa un cri de volupté en serrant ses cheveux noirs entre ses doigts et il poursuivit son ouvrage sur son téton, le suçant, l'aspirant et le mordillant légèrement pour encore augmenter son plaisir. Il infligea ensuite le même traitement à son jumeau et continua sa route vers le bas de son corps en embrassant son ventre palpitant, en laissant glisser sa langue dans son nombril et en caressant ses cuisses et ses fesses, qui irradiaient de chaleur, à travers son pantalon en coton.

Arrivé là, il chercha une nouvelle fois son approbation dans ses yeux verts et fit glisser son bas de pyjama, lorsqu'il l'eut obtenue, pour ôter ce vêtement, qui fila rejoindre leurs hauts par terre, et découvrir son intimité recouverte de poils roux.

Il posa d'abord simplement sa grande main sur son sexe puis descendit légèrement pour la glisser entre ses cuisses. Elle était déjà chaude et humide, totalement prête à l'accueillir en elle. Il grogna de satisfaction en découvrant cela mais décida de la préparer un peu afin qu'elle souffre le moins possible lorsqu'il la pénétrerait.

Il fit donc glisser un doigt sur sa fente luisante pour séparer ses lèvres, titilla son clitoris afin de faire augmenter sa production de cyprine, tandis qu'elle se tortillait sous lui en poussant des gémissements de plaisir, puis il introduisit délicatement son doigt en elle, provoquant un hoquet de surprise de sa part.

« Oh ! fit-elle en se redressant légèrement et en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Rogue, inquiet, en relevant ses yeux vers son visage, son index toujours en elle.

\- Si ! Je… répondit-elle en rougissant, hésitante.

\- Tu quoi ? interrogea-t-il, soucieux, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Bouge ton doigt, s'il te plaît. »

Severus retira aussitôt son index de son entrée chaude et humide, ne voulant pas l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit qui lui déplairait, et fut surpris de sentir la main de la jeune fille se poser tendrement sur sa joue, de la voir sourire et de l'entendre expliquer en riant :

« Non, pas comme ça. Bouge-le à l'intérieur. »

L'homme fut d'abord décontenancé puis soulagé quand il comprit le sens de ses paroles. Il accéda alors à ses désirs et réintroduisit son index là où il était avant d'entamer des mouvements de va-et-vient accompagnés par les hanches de Lily. Il inséra ensuite un second doigt puis un troisième tout en massant sa petite boule de chair à l'aide de son pouce et l'embrassa en retirant ses doigts avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre l'orgasme.

« C'est déjà fini ? demanda-t-elle, haletante.

\- Non mais je… hésita-t-il.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu vas peut-être avoir un peu mal, la prévint-il en esquissant une grimace à l'idée de la faire souffrir.

\- Ça va faire mal tout le temps ? interrogea-t-elle, légèrement inquiète.

\- Non, c'est juste la première fois, parce que ton corps n'est pas encore habitué, expliqua-t-il simplement en caressant son visage et ses cheveux pour la rassurer.

\- Alors, je veux le faire. J'ai confiance en toi, Severus », répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser.

Le sorcier répondit à son baiser avec passion puis il enleva son bas de pyjama, dans lequel il se trouvait à l'étroit depuis un certain temps déjà, se positionna au-dessus d'elle en appuyant ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et lui conseilla de sa voix rauque et chargée d'envie :

« Écarte bien les jambes. »

Lily ouvrit largement ses cuisses pour le recevoir, elle sentit le bout de son gland recouvert de liquide préséminal se frotter lascivement contre sa vulve, juste à son entrée, puis pousser doucement pour entrer en elle. Elle sentit ses chairs s'écarter peu à peu lors de sa progression, enserrant complètement son sexe tendu, puis elle se rendit compte qu'il s'était immobilisé en elle.

« Je te fais mal ? entendit-elle soudain, près de son oreille.

\- Non, pas trop », répondit-elle alors en rouvrant ses yeux qu'elle avait inconsciemment fermés.

Elle vit alors passer un profond soulagement dans les iris onyx de son amant et un sourire sincère étirer ses fines lèvres et il commença à se mouvoir en elle, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite, tandis qu'elle accompagnait de ses hanches chacun de ses mouvements et gémissait de plaisir.

Severus la mena avec lui jusqu'au sommet de sa volupté, réussissant à provoquer un orgasme qui la fit crier de plaisir, voir des étoiles danser devant ses yeux et qui la terrassa en un éclair, et il se laissa venir, quelques secondes plus tard, après quelques poussées supplémentaires, dans un râle guttural.

Il resta un instant dans son ventre palpitant, profondément heureux et satisfait, puis se retira et l'attira contre lui, elle qui était encore toute pantelante et frémissante, pour la serrer dans ses bras, sentant son cœur pulser fortement dans sa poitrine et se répercuter sur son propre corps.

« Tu as aimé ? demanda-t-il en chuchotant.

\- Oui, beaucoup, répondit-elle, la respiration irrégulière.

\- Nous pourrons recommencer une autre fois, dans ce cas », répliqua Rogue, amusé, tandis que la jeune fille riait.

.

Le lendemain matin, Severus eut l'agréable surprise de se réveiller aux côtés de la jeune femme, qui était toujours entièrement nue, couchée sur le dos, son visage tourné vers lui, son bras gauche étendu vers le bord du lit et le droit légèrement replié et reposant sur son propre bras.

Il sourit de découvrir sa Lily si belle et désirable à la lueur de l'aube, se plaça sur un coude afin de mieux l'observer puis effleura doucement son corps de ses doigts.

Le derme de la jeune fille se couvrit presque instantanément de chair de poule en réaction à son toucher, ses tétons durcirent et ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un doux gémissement. Rogue sourit plus largement de sa réaction et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa petite bouche pulpeuse.

« Hum… fit-elle en émergeant lentement de son sommeil et en ouvrant les paupières.

\- Bonjour, Lily, murmura-t-il en caressant son front et ses cheveux d'une main.

\- Severus… » répondit-elle en se tournant de son côté et en se blottissant contre lui.

L'homme se mit à rire de la voir se recoucher contre lui, semblant prête à poursuivre tranquillement sa nuit, et lui demanda en l'entourant de ses grands bras :

« Tu n'as pas envie de te lever ?

\- Il est trop tôt, l'entendit-il marmonner contre son torse.

\- Comment le sais-tu ? interrogea-t-il alors, curieux.

\- La lumière qui provient de dehors, expliqua-t-elle brièvement. Et puis, si tu es réveillé, c'est que l'aube vient à peine de se lever, ajouta-elle en resserrant son étreinte autour de lui.

\- Très perspicace, Miss Elliot, répliqua-t-il, amusé.

\- Merci, Monsieur Rogue, répondit-elle sur le même ton en relevant sa tête vers lui.

\- Tu ne regrettes pas d'être revenue ici ? demanda-t-il en caressant sa joue de son pouce.

\- Non, rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt en secouant sa tête rousse. Je t'aime et je veux rester avec toi, ajouta-t-elle fermement.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux de t'entendre dire ces mots… Je pensais que ça n'arriverait jamais, hormis dans mes rêves », soupira-t-il de satisfaction en fermant les yeux.

Bientôt, il rouvrit les paupières en sentant les lèvres de la jeune fille parsemer son torse et sa nuque de délicieux baisers et ses petites mains partir résolument à la découverte de son corps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? l'interrogea-t-il en haussant un sourcil noir.

\- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas t'embrasser ? Ça te déplaît ? demanda-t-elle en relevant sa tête vers lui pour planter ses yeux verts dans son regard sombre.

\- Bien sûr que si. Et c'est loin de me déplaire, c'est même plutôt le contraire… répondit-il en esquissant un sourire en coin.

\- Alors, tant mieux ! » rétorqua-t-elle en se plaçant au-dessus de lui avant de fondre sur sa bouche afin de lui offrir un baiser langoureux.

Rogue profita pleinement de la saveur de ce baiser, glissant une main dans ses longs cheveux soyeux et une dans son dos pour la tenir encore plus étroitement serrée contre lui et sentir toutes ses courbes se presser délicieusement tout contre son corps, puis, soudain, il la fit basculer afin d'inverser leurs positions.

La jeune fille poussa un cri de surprise et entendit Severus lui dire d'une voix suave alors qu'il se tenait au-dessus d'elle, ses cheveux noirs encadrant son visage et ses yeux onyx brûlant de désir :

« Je vais finir par te dévorer toute crue, si tu n'arrêtes pas… »

Lily éclata d'un grand rire cristallin, son regard étincelant d'espièglerie, avant que Rogue ne l'embrasse à son tour…

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _Il reste un mini épilogue et l'histoire sera finie!_

 _A la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	7. 7 ans plus tard

_Coucou!_

 _Voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire. Il est très court, comme je vous l'avais annoncé, mais je trouve qu'il termine bien l'histoire._

 _Je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont lu, suivi et commenté cette histoire! Tous vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir et me feront toujours très plaisir ;-)_

 _Trêve de bavardages! Voici la fin! ;-)_

 _ **Attention** : **petit lémounet** , je dirais plus un **lime** ^^ ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : 7 ans plus tard…**

Severus et Lily avaient décidé de commun accord de changer de pays et s'étaient installés dans un charmant petit village dans le sud de la France. Même si la jeune femme n'avait jamais révélé l'identité du sorcier ni porté plainte contre lui, ils avaient préféré partir pour être certains qu'on les laisse tranquilles tous les deux.

Severus avait poursuivi son activité de potionniste, fournissant les sorciers de l'Hexagone et ceux d'Angleterre, qui ne pouvaient se passer de lui, et Lily l'aidait toujours à préparer ses potions. L'homme aimait l'avoir à ses côtés, quoi qu'il arrive, et ils gagnaient très bien leur vie de cette manière, sans que la jeune femme ait besoin d'un autre travail.

À cheval sur les traditions, Rogue avait demandé Lily en fiançailles puis en mariage et ils s'étaient tous les deux dit _oui_ dans une jolie petite chapelle, uniquement en présence d'un prêtre moldu.

Ils habitaient désormais dans une ravissante maison, à l'écart des autres habitations et du village, avec un grand terrain sur lequel poussaient quelques arbres fruitiers...

.

Le soleil s'infiltrait dans la chambre, à travers les rideaux, et Lily émergea doucement de son sommeil en soulevant ses paupières. Elle sourit en sentant la présence de son mari, qui se trouvait derrière elle, son torse collé contre son dos, ses jambes imbriquées dans les siennes, comme des cuillères, son grand bras l'entourant toute entière, la main posée sur son ventre.

Elle mit sa main sur la sienne et entrecroisa leurs doigts, avant de sentir son souffle sur sa nuque et de l'entendre murmurer contre son oreille après qu'il l'eut embrassée tendrement dans le cou :

« Bonjour, ma chérie.

\- Bonjour, mon amour, répondit-elle aussitôt, en essayant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Non, reste comme ça, dit-il en la maintenant dans la même position et en venant poser son menton sur son épaule. J'aime te tenir ainsi, tout contre moi.

\- Et moi, j'aime bien te voir, répliqua-t-elle, amusée, en posant une main sur sa joue pour la caresser.

\- Tu me vois tout le temps, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Et toi, tu me prends tout le temps dans tes bras, riposta-t-elle.

\- Mmmmhhh… » grogna-t-il de satisfaction en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle, en enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux roux et en posant ses lèvres à la jonction de sa nuque et de son épaule.

Lily se mit à rire, car elle était chatouilleuse, surtout à cet endroit bien précis, puis Rogue remonta sa main de son ventre vers sa poitrine hyper sensible pour caresser doucement ses seins.

La jeune femme répondit à ses caresses en laissant échapper des soupirs évocateurs et commença à se frotter contre lui, ses fesses réveillant encore un peu plus son sexe qui était déjà au garde-à-vous.

« Tu vas finir par me faire perdre la tête, sorcière, susurra-t-il de sa voix grave avant de prendre en bouche le lobe de son oreille.

\- C'est toi le sorcier, pas moi », répliqua-t-elle, amusée, en tournant la tête vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Rogue lui offrit alors un baiser passionné et entra en elle en un seul coup de rein, sachant qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement patiente en ce moment, provoquant de sa part un gémissement de plaisir mêlé de satisfaction.

« Severus… » haleta-t-elle en réponse à sa délicieuse intrusion.

Il entama aussitôt ses coups de boutoir en prenant bien soin de venir frapper ce petit point en elle, qui lui faisait perdre la tête et crier de plaisir, tout en massant son clitoris pour lui faire rapidement atteindre le septième ciel, et il jouit en elle quand il la sentit se contracter autour de lui en atteignant l'orgasme.

Ensuite, il se retira, l'aida à se coucher sur le dos, vint embrasser ses lèvres charnues puis son nombril avant de déclarer en s'adressant à son ventre rond :

« Désolé, mon bébé, mais ta maman est bien trop irrésistible pour moi.

\- Severus, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne se trouvait pas au même endroit… répliqua Lily, amusée, en caressant les cheveux de son époux.

\- Je le sais bien. C'est pour ça que j'accepte de te faire l'amour, répondit Rogue en relevant sa tête vers son visage.

\- Oh ? Voyez-vous ça ? Tu _acceptes de me faire l'amour_ ? Trop aimable, chéri. Je devrais peut-être te dire merci ? demanda-t-elle, sarcastique.

\- Tu peux, si tu veux, rétorqua-t-il en esquissant un sourire en coin.

\- Alors ça ! J'aurais vraiment tout entendu ! rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Lily ? l'interpella-t-il, amusé, pour capter son regard émeraude. Je t'aime. Je vous aime tous les deux, déclara-t-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les siens.

\- Moi aussi. Nous aussi, on t'aime, de tout notre cœur », lui assura-t-elle en souriant et en caressant son visage.

.

Sur un marché provençal, une femme d'une quarantaine d'année observait un couple se balader, main dans la main, un bonheur simple et sincère éclairant les traits de leurs visages.

L'homme à la peau blanche et aux cheveux noirs regardait tendrement sa compagne, une jeune femme à la peau tout aussi blanche et aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyant, la couvant du regard et prenant bien garde à son bien-être, passant tantôt une main dans ses cheveux, sur son visage ou sur son ventre rond, qui abritait un petit-être en devenir.

La jeune femme semblait lui rendre toutes ses attentions et son amour. Cela transparaissait dans chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles et chacun de ses éclats de rire. Elle était heureuse et parfaitement dans son élément au bras de cet homme. Elle était parfaitement à sa place.

La femme s'éloigna, après les avoir observés et avoir constaté leur bonheur, un mince sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, se disant qu'un jour peut-être elle aurait le courage de refaire face à sa fille, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu écouter, et, qui sait, pourrait faire connaissance avec son petit-fils ou sa petite-fille…

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Merci à toutes et à tous d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin!_

 _J'espère sincèrement que vous avez apprécié cette petite histoire et que vous avez passé un bon moment en la lisant ;-)_

 _Gros bisous tout le monde! ;-)_


End file.
